


One Night in Clerkenwell

by LadyAJ_13



Series: One Time in Oxfordshire [4]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: Shirley sighs at the neatly embossed envelope: E. Morse. She sips her wine and runs her fingertip along the crisp edge, back and forth. All the others have been sent, but this one still sits in her handbag like she’s forgotten to pop it in the post box every day for a week.





	One Night in Clerkenwell

Shirley sighs at the neatly embossed envelope: _E. Morse_. She sips her wine and runs her fingertip along the crisp edge, back and forth. All the others have been sent, but this one still sits in her handbag like she’s forgotten to pop it in the post box every day for a week.

She wants him there. She thinks.

Stanley would have no issue with it. He knows her, loves and trusts her, but she can just imagine the look on his sister's face. Inviting a good looking, single man to her wedding. Pam would have an absolute field day with it, then probably try and seduce Morse, tweaking her dress lower and making excuses to stand next to him. Morse would look like a cornered cat – and if they were lucky, would just hiss and yowl rather than strike out with claws. It could ruin the whole day.

But she wants him there.

She’s not seen him in years. She studies the address again. Is it weird?

A key in the lock disturbs the stillness, and she pops the invitation back into her bag, getting up to meet Stanley. She pours a gin and tonic ready, distracted enough that lemon juice tracks down her palm and she rubs the stickiness in. The post will have already been collected today anyway. She'll drop it in tomorrow.

Maybe.


End file.
